Glen Keane
= Glen Keane (I) = Animation Department | Art Department | Director Glen Keane was born on April 13, 1954 in Abington, Pennsylvania, USA. He is known for his work on Tangled (2010), The Little Mermaid (1989) and Pocahontas (1995). He has been married to Linda Hesselroth since August 3, 1975. They have two children. See full bio » Born: April 13, 1954 in Abington, Pennsylvania, USA Animation department (27 credits) Duet '(Short) (animator) 2014/II 'Paperman (Short) (character designer) 2012 Tangled (animation supervisor) / (character designer) / (directing animator: "Rapunzel") 2010 Mickey's PhilharMagic (Short) (animator: Ariel) 2003 Treasure Planet (supervising animator: "John Silver", "Captain Amelia" and "Scroop") 2002 Tarzan (supervising animator: "Adult Tarzan") 1999 Quack Pack (TV Series) (supervising animator - 1 episode) 1996 - Ducky Dearest (1996) ... (supervising animator) Pocahontas (character design) / (supervising animator: "Pocahontas") 1995/I The Simpsons (TV Series) (animator - 1 episode) 1993 - Whacking Day (1993) ... (animator) Aladdin (supervising animator: "Aladdin") 1992 Beauty and the Beast (supervising animator: "Beast") 1991 The Rescuers Down Under (character designer: "Marahute") / (supervising animator: "Marahute") 1990 The Little Mermaid (character designer: "Ariel") / (supervising animator: "Ariel") 1989 Oliver & Company (character designer: "Sykes", "Georgette", "Fagin" and "Jenny Foxworth") / (supervising animator: "Sykes", "Georgette", "Fagin" and "Jenny Foxworth") 1988 The Chipmunk Adventure (animator) 1987 The Great Mouse Detective (supervising animator: "Professor Ratigan") 1986 The Black Cauldron (supervising animator: "Eilonwy" and "Gurgi") 1985 Mickey's Christmas Carol (Short) (animator) 1983 A Family Circus Easter (TV Movie) (models) 1982 The Fox and the Hound (supervising animator: "The Bear") 1981 A Family Circus Christmas (TV Movie) (animator) / (models) 1979 Pete's Dragon (character animator: "Elliot the Dragon") 1977 The Rescuers (character animator) 1977 Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (Short) (assistant animator) 1974 Star Trek: The Animated Series (TV Series) (layout artist - 22 episodes) 1973-1974 - The Counter-Clock Incident (1974) ... (layout artist) - How Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth (1974) ... (layout artist) - Albatross (1974) ... (layout artist) - The Practical Joker (1974) ... (layout artist) - Bem (1974) ... (layout artist) Show all 22 episodes Mission: Magic! (TV Series) (layout artist - 16 episodes) 1973 - A Light Mystery (1973) ... (layout artist) - Horse Feathers (1973) ... (layout artist) - Modran Returns (1973) ... (layout artist) - Nephren (1973) ... (layout artist) - Doctor Astro (1973) ... (layout artist) Show all 16 episodes Lassie's Rescue Rangers (TV Series) (layout artist - 16 episodes) 1972-1973 - Tidal Wave (1973) ... (layout artist) - Hullabaloo in Hollywood (1973) ... (layout artist) - Rodeo (1973) ... (layout artist) - Goldmine (1973) ... (layout artist) - The Sunken Galleon (1973) ... (layout artist) Show all 16 episodes My Favorite Martians (TV Series) (layout artist - 1973)1973 Art department (4 credits) Wreck-It Ralph (additional visual development) 2012 Pocahontas (visual development) 1995/I The Rescuers Down Under (storyboard artist) / (visual development) 1990 Waiting for Santa (Video short) (snowflake graphic) 1990 The Chipmunk Adventure (storyboard artist) 1987 Scooby Doo Goes to Hollywood (TV Movie) (scenic supervisor) 1979 Category:Animation Department Category:People from Pennsylvania